Los trajes de Iggy
by merry kirkland
Summary: Alfred adora el Halloween, pero aun más le gusta ver los trajes de Inglaterra, en las fiestas que hacen las naciones, ¿Por ué?, pues muy facil, leanlo para descubrirlo.  Usuk


**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias. creo que ninguna.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Los trajes de Iggy"<strong>

31 de Octubre marca el calendario.

Y para América eso le generaba varias emociones.

La primera era de gran emoción, porque adoraba el Halloween, él era Estados Unidos , prácticamente era uno de sus días favoritos.

Pero por otro lado, ese día implicaba verlo.

¿A quién?

Pues a Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, el representante del Reino Unido DE Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

¿Pero cuál era la diferencia entre Arthur, y Arthur en ese día?

Sus disfraces, sus malditos disfraces, esos que le decían "Rape me" y otros que le suplicaban "Rape me hot and hard"

Y lo único que podía hacer era verlo toda la fiesta vestido así, aguantándose las ganas de hacerle cosas poco heroicas.

Y así era año tras año.

"_**Recuerdos de los lindos Halloween acompañado con Arthur y sus disfraces"**_

**Hace unos 5 años /Casa de Alemania.**

Era una fiesta linda y tranquila. Había cerveza, además de miles de platillos para el gusto de todos.

Ludwig trataba de que todo estuviera bajo control, usando un disfraz de hombre lobo.

El disfrutaba de la velada, escuchando un poco de música y bebiendo unas gaseosas…cunado…lo vio.

Inglaterra llevaba puesto un disfraz de pirata, pero no era sus tipos trajes de capitán, no, este traje era mucho más sencillo y liviano; el blusón que llevaba era ligero, y fácilmente se resbalaba por sus hombros. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado, y unas botas negras hasta sus rodillas.

-Hello Alfred-lo saludo animadamente, algo muy raro en el país europeo.

-Hello Iggy- y salió corriendo, pues podía sentir la sangre subiendo a su rostro, puesto que cuando el inglés se acercó sus hombros quedaron al descubierto.

**Hace cuatro años / Casa de España.**

La paella era una delicia, y la fiesta estaba muy animada. Antonio en traje de tomate gigante, repartía buena vibra por un lado y otro; animando a sus invitados.

Mientras el, el Hero platicaba con Kiku.

-Alfred-san, acaso ese es ¿Arthur?-señalo hacia mi espalda algo sorprendido.

-A ver-le conteste, antes de voltear a ver y…

…les juro que antes pensaba que los "punks" eran solo unos vándalos, con un gusto raro en música…pero desde ese día mi concepto cambio.

-Arthur-san-el japonés saludaba al británico.

Inglaterra portaba unos pequeños shorts de cuadros rojos con negro, unas botas obreras hasta arriba del tobillo, dejando al descubierto sus blancas piernas. En la parte de arriba llevaba una playera blanca, mangas tres cuartos y encima un corsé negro. A parte de que las puntas de sus cabello estaban teñidas de verde.

-Oh my god-el estadounidense solo pudo mencionar eso antes de atragantarse con la paella.

**Hace unos 3 años / Casa de Polonia.**

Alfred observaba que la habitación estaba completamente de color rosa, ese año solo quería ver eso, no quería ver a Arthur y sus provocativos trajes de Halloween, siempre se veía jodidamente sexy, y él no podía hacer nada con ese cuerpo.

¿Acaso este año se vería también sexy o provocativo?

Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

Este año el ojiverde no se veía sexy, se veía súper inocente. Con ese par de alas que salían de su espalda…su túnica vaporosa, al estilo romana, que le llegaba a medio muslo…sus sandalias, amarradas hasta el final de su pantorrilla…y su varita…era un encanto.

-Hello Alfie ̴-lo saludo ¿dulcemente?, bueno se volteó para saludarlo y por error choco con la mesa, tirando los vasos desechables…para luego agacharse a recogerlos…sin darse cuenta que la túnica se le levanto dejando ver más de la cuenta.

Error, este año también se veía provocador.

-Ósea tipo-se acercó el polaco al lado de Estados Unidos- como que hay un baño al fondo del pasillo, tipo como que lo necesitas-dijo señalado la entrepierna del ojiazul.

**Hace dos años / Casa de Japón.**

Maldecía una y otra vez al inglés y a sus "trajecitos", por su culpa Polonia aprovechaba cada momento para enseñarle una foto de Inglaterra con ese disfraz de ángel.

-Pero este año no caeré- dijo orgullosamente el americano, mientras asaltaba la barra de sushi.

-Es mi imaginación, o este año Arthur quiso enseñarnos que los unicornios existen, aru- comento China que estaba cerca de ahí.

-What?-pregunto América pasándose el bocado.

-Solo voltea a verlo Alfred, aru.

Esto era el colmo. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría ir disfrazado de unicornio?, se preguntaba mentalmente Alfred.

Pero lo divertido no era que el disfraz de su ex tutor fuese de unicornio, si no de qué clase de unicornio.

Usaba una diadema de lindas orejitas con un cuerno no muy grande. Una playera blanca no tan pegada a su cuerpo, unos shorts azul cielo. También unos guantes blancos como las orejas y unas botas de felpa también blancas.

-…-no pudo decir nada, esa imagen era demasiado para el…Arthur se volteó y sus short traía incluida una cola de unicornio…no, ahora si era demasiado para él.

Después de varias imágenes poco sanas en su cabeza que incluían a cierto "unicornio" amarrado en su cama, tuvo que emprender su búsqueda de un baño.

**El año pasado / Casa de ¿Quién?**

Este año, no había unicornios, ni ángeles en su mente. Este año había celos, y muy grandes.

¿Y es que como osaba Francia acercarse a Arthur?

Y un más con el pretexto que esa ropita de cuando era una pequeña nación le quedaba tan bien.

Le quería retorcer el pescuezo, lo quería enterrar vivo, porque ese día comprendió que ese inglés, era solo para él.

**Este año / Casa de Francia. **

Después de su viaje por sus recuerdos, se terminó de colocar su disfraz, que era de cowboy, realmente se veía muy bien.

Salió del hotel, rumbo a casa del pervertido, y se iba planteando que este año le pondría a Arthur un alto, porque no le gustaba la manera que las demás naciones lo veían.

Pronto estaba en esa fiesta, con su extravagante decoración.

Posteriormente de comer unos cuantos bocadillos, y de platicar un rato con las demás naciones, comenzó a buscar al objeto de sus fantasías (nada sanas fantasías) y de su amor.

Y ahí estaba…al menos este año había decidido disfrazarse de vampiro, y la capa lo cubría todo.

-Hey Arthur.

-Ah, hola Alfred-lo saludo algo alegre.

Platicaron un rato, estaban pasando un buen rato, hasta que Arthur le pregunto algo que lo saco un tanto de oda.

-Y dime Al, ¿Cómo me veo?-las mejillas del ojiverde se tiñeron de rojo, mientras se retiraba su capa y dejaba a la vista el resto de su disfraz.

El cual era, una camisa corta y pegada azul claro con finas rayas blancas; un corto, muy corto short azul rey, con tirantes, y unos convers negros. Se podían ver a la perfección sus largas y blancas piernas, y sus delicados brazos.

No lo soporto.-Inglaterra, cúbrete por el amor de Dios, te vez ridículo disfrazándote año tras año de esta manera, ¿qué quieres? ¿Exhibirte?, ¿quedar como una perra?

Arthur no se lo esperaba-¡América, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme como vestir y como no¡-sus palabras sonaban quebradizas, y con un gran enojo, se dio la vuelta para salir rumbo al jardín del francés.

Alfred se quedó un rato pensando lo que dijo, para pronto darse cuenta que lo había arruinado, aparte de que las demás naciones lo miraban de una forma reprobatoria.

Salió al jardín para ponerse a buscar al europeo. Y no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues lo encontró sentado en una banca, platicando, ¿platicando con el aire?, de seguro era con sus amigos imaginarios.

-Y no es justo, Señorita Rose-su voz era lenta, provocada por el llanto- todos los años, dedico este día para ser lindo y amble con él, me visto de una manera para que me note, y se enamore de mí, pero es un idiota, baka baka baka baka baka América no baka!

-…-al parecer el hada que solo él veía le estaba contestando o preguntando algo.

-…pero…a él no le gusta cómo me veo-se escucharon pequeños sollozos.

-Iggy, yo nunca dije que no me gustara como e vez-el ojiverde se acercó poco a poco hasta la banca donde estaba el mayor.

-Lárgate, git.

-Sorry, Iggy, es que no quiero que te vistas así, todos te violan con la mirada, y eso no me gusta.

-¿Y porque no debería gustarte?-algunas ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejilla.

-Because, I love you Iggy-lo abrazo con cuidado.

-No es cierto, solo quieres burlarte de mí.

-Nooo ̴, yo de verdad te quiero Artie.

-¿Enserio?

-Aja-le beso con ternura la frente.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy tu idiota.

Los dos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, hasta que juntaron sus labios. Así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

-Vamos Iggy, vamos a tu casa.

-¿Y porque a mi casa?, brat.

-Porque ahí está el "unicornio" que quiero domesticar.

-Ah?-las mejilla del anglosajón adquirieron un tono carmín.

-¿Qué acaso tú no te imaginaste siendo domesticado por mí, con ese treja de unicornio?

-Ah, no.

-Porque yo sí, tú estabas abajo abriendo tus piernas, mientras este jinete-dijo señalándose a sí mismo- te daba duro, caliente y profundo.

-What?- el color rojo subió hasta sus orejas.

-Oh come on Iggy, and you was screaming "Oh, more deep Al ̴, I´m hot, and I need you dick deeper in my ass"-Estados Unidos trataba de imitar la voz del otro.

-…-Arthur se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Y me dejaras domesticar a ese unicornio, este Halloween?

…

* * *

><p>-Alfred, I need your dick deeper, more deep, aww, ahhh-gemía gustosamente el inglés, mientras era salvajemente embestido por un muy feliz Americano.<p>

-Después de esto Iggy ¿te gustaría ir a pedir dulces?-pregunto animadamente el de gafas.

-Shut up, y dame más duro Alfie ̴

-Oh, Iggy I love you.

-Me too, aww ̴.

Después de esa noche Arthur no pudo volverse a poner ningún traje provocativa, par air a una fiesta, pues las marcas de su cuello y extremidades empezaron a ser constantes, ahora solo utiliza sus disfraces con Alfred.

* * *

><p>Aunque para este norteamericano su favorito siempre será el "unicornio".<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Halloween<strong>_

_**(atrasado)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, se que es demasiado tarde para poner este fic, pero la verdad ya lo tenia pero no se guardo y lo tuve que volver a escribir, por eso hasta ahora lo subo, lo siento.<strong>_

_**Hahaha, espero que les haya gustado, es algo raro, pero ni modo, es mi primer fic de Halloween.**_

_**A Alfred le gusto el disfraz de Arthur Unicornio, es lindo, se me ocurrio viendo un video de cosplay de Uk, vestido de unicornio, pero claro no era tan provocativo el traje como aqui, ahahaha.**_

_**Nos vemos, y espero que Arthur asista a otra fiesta de Halloween el proximo año.**_

_**bye**_

_**¿Qué disfraz de Arthur les gusto más?**_

**_Probablemente el que más les gustara, pueda hacer un fic especificamente con ese, no se, algo más hrad, de las historias que acostumbro._**


End file.
